


T-Day: Grading Hell Theatre

by Devilc



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Friday Night Lights (2006), Marvel
Genre: Character of Color, Grading Hell Theatre, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cereta asked what our favorite characters did for Thanksgiving ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Day: Grading Hell Theatre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereta/gifts).



**DCU**

The annual JLA-JSA Thanksgiving day dinner is always a big to do. It's all in good fun, but there's always a certain amount of trying to prove you're also "super" in the kitchen.

Batman, as always, is paranoid and cranky, but he brings 6 of the best Pumpkin pies that will ever cross a person's lips. And, for all that he acts like a damn barbarian 75% of the time, Hawkman turns out a mean Pecan pie -- he claims to have baked it in the coals of his forge, but Ma Hunkle swats his ass with a spoon and mutters something about no smelting in the kitchen.

And then there's the mashed potatoes and the turkey and the stuffing and the yams, all done with Ma Hunkle supervising -- she doesn't care how super you think you are. It's _her_ kitchen.

Best of all, though, Courtney thinks, is that unlike the Teen Titans, there's no kiddie table where the JSA is concerned.

\---

Jack Knight's made a life for himself on the west coast, but for thanksgiving, he always goes back to Opal City and to the celebration thrown by the O'Dares. Sometimes The Shade shows up, sometimes he doesn't. But his Raspberry Cordial is always there. Anyhow, this year Teddy's old enough to really appreciate stories about his grandma and grandpa, so Jack takes him to the museum.

\---

In exchange for 3 cases of the finest beluga caviar, plus his grandma's teacakes recipe, Creote finally convinces Bruce Wayne's snooty and incredibly stubborn Butler, Alfred, to tell him his secret technique for the perfect moist and juicy Thanksgiving Day Turkey and he got the legendary Pumpkin pie recipe as well. Alfred claims that they won't turn out right unless "made with love," but he doesn't know that Creote's cooking for Savant.

\---

To Connor's immense delight, Ollie admits that the Tofurky Gravy is really delicious, equal to anything made with pan drippings.

\---

Given everything that's going wrong in the known universe, Sodam Yat finds the idea of Thanksgiving deeply meaningful. His fellow Lanterns from 2814 take him hopping from house to house to house and he feels like he's going to burst. The JSA-JLA party was the biggest, but the gathering at Green Arrow's house, complete with a father-son debate about something called Tofurky, was the one he enjoyed the most.

 

**Marvel**

It's not that Matt Murdock hates the smell of delicious food being cooked, it's that it can get really overwhelming when nearly every oven in the neighborhood has a turkey roasting away in it.

Danny Rand raps on his window early in the morning and suggests they go down to Central Park instead. They get hot cinnamon-sugar almonds and candied pecans and they stroll along the trails, Danny quietly describing the things he can't see, and Matt wonders if Danny has any idea what the sound of his voice is doing to him. But mostly he appreciates the smells of cool damp earth, and the sleeping grass, and the last leaves ... of course the turkey smell threads through all of that. And the smell of Danny.

His gifts allow him to read people pretty well, but Danny's better than most at controlling what his body reveals.

It's getting so Matt's going to have to ask him a direct question.

\---

In an effort to please Rictor, Shatterstar watches the food network every spare moment he has in the month leading up to Thanksgiving. Everything except the potatoes ends up getting horribly, horribly charred (the potatoes end up cold and gluey) when Rictor decides that it's time to head straight for dessert. All in all, Shatterstar considers the whole thing a roaring success.

**Friday Night Lights**

Jason never did much at home when he was a kid on Thanksgiving except eat his mother's cooking and watch football games with his dad and Tim. Now that he's older and would like to help Erin, he really regrets that he's mostly just underfoot in her kitchen as she bustles around. Next year they'll have the money to have it remodeled so he can cook safely in it, too. (This year was the bathroom.) But as Noah goes streaking by, squealing with joy, Jason scoops him up and kisses him on his chubby red cheeks. Of all the things to be thankful for in his life, Noah tops the list.

\---

Tim's resigned to spending the day in his trailer, fending off Becky, when he bumps into Tami and Julie Taylor at the store a few days before. Turns out they're inviting the whole EDH coaching staff over for Thanksgiving Dinner and Tami's not going to take no for an answer.

It's freaking awesome. Tami's an amazing cook. Gracie's walking around, but she still shrieks with joy when he picks her up and plays airplane. Coach Stan's got some damn funny stories about Black Fridays down at Sears, and Matt and Julie are still Matt&amp;Julie, and Grandma Saracen's missing a few marbles, but her snarky gossip's still the best in town.

Of course, the cook does not clean, and Matt and Julie have to take Grandma home, so he, Coach Stan, and Coach end up in the kitchen where they make a pretty good team of wash, dry, put away.

After that he and Coach and Coach Stan end up in the garage, playing a mean game of ping-pong. And then they have all have more pie and Tim just ends up stuck to the couch. He tries to get up, but he's got a full on Turkey-drunk going on, and his arms and legs just flail uselessly when he tries to get up. The last thing he hears is Tami making Coach Stan promise to hold something back for her.

He wakes up the next morning, covered in an afghan, when Gracie Belle tugs at her teddy bear (which he's been using as a pillow) and gets a handful of his hair, too.

"Left you some coffee, son," Coach says, peering at him from over the paper.

That's the best part of everything.

\---

His mom's passed out in her bed, but that's pretty par for the course these days. But Vince is the man of the house and a man takes care of his family. He takes the money he made swiping an iPhone (yeah, if he gets busted, it's straight to juvie, but a man takes care of his family, and that ain't always pretty) and goes shopping. He picks up 5 Swanson TV dinners, a half gallon of ice cream, a pie, and a gallon of OJ. And when that's all done and his younger brother and sister are squared away, he heads over to DeRon's and they play Madden on the X-Box.

\---

Jess half wonders if anybody in Dillon cooks their own damn turkeys, because Ray's BBQ is hopping the night before and the morning of with people picking up smoked turkeys and Daddy's special baked hams.

Her dad just half-growls, half-smiles at her and says it's money in the bank.

She tells him that this year that all he needs to do is bring home a turkey and some gravy. It's a lot like cat-herding, but she gets those little squirt brothers of hers organized, and when Dad comes home with Turkey and gravy, the potatoes, stuffing, greens, rolls, and cranberry sauce are ready to go.

The best part of the whole thing is the look of pride shining in Dad's eyes.


End file.
